Are you for real?
by TinkerBell14934
Summary: Just a different ending to my favorite part of the 7th manga. With a kiss shared between Ranma and Akane.
1. Are you for Real?

**This is from the 7th manga right after the play when she says the thing about how she wished the kiss was without the tape… Well, this is another ending, an ending that I see. This is called Akane's Wish. Hope you like…**

**Chapter one: Are you for real…**

"What are you so mad about?" Akane asked.

"Oh, shut up," Ranma sulked.

'What a trick' he thought. 'She really is a…a…a…'

"Still…" Akane said bursting Ranma's thought. "I wish we could have done it without the tape."

Ranma, who was walking on the fence, squatted down on the fence and looked at her. "Are you for real?"

"Yes," Akane wondered where this was going.

"Want to," he asked wanting to himself.

"Ummm… sure… where?" she asked.

Ranma looked at her. "Here… we can't do it back at the house because of our families. So are you up to it?"

"Yeah…" she licked her lips and walked over to the fence. 'I cannot believe that this is going to happen… does he like me… I don't care I like him even if he doesn't…' Ranma place two fingers under her chin and lifted her chin up. He gently placed his lips on hers. Then he pulled back not sure if she wanted to continue. She was amazed. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss.

He pulled back and jumped down. He put his hands on her hips. He reached down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Oh wow…" Akane said. 'I can't believe that I just kissed him. I…I… liked it.'

Ranma smiled and let her go. That was enough for one night. He jumped back up on the fence and started walking towards home.

"Wait, Ranma," Akane yelled. She jumped up on the fence with him and started walking towards him. He walked towards her but then she lost her balance and fell. Before she fell to far he caught her (I know… I know… it's so cliché). There lips met again. When they stood up again, they were still on the fence. She looked at him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Who knew that and uncute, tomboy like you, could kiss," Ranma asked.

"Well, just remember. I'm your uncute, tomboy," she said snagging his lips again.

"Yes, you're right," Ranma said into the kiss.

**I know it's a cliffy. Mwuahahahah cough cough I've got to work on that. Anywayz please R&R l8r.**

**Amber**


	2. Chapter two

**Wow, 7 reviews. Thanks for all the reviews.** **Sorry it's taken so long to update. I was busy. Well here is the story. **

**Chapter two: Well… what are you waiting for? **

Akane walks after Ranma. She is utterly surprised that he likes her. 'I can't believe it. I've liked him since that one time. But he did that for me so maybe he's liked me, too.'

**Flashback:.**

Akane walked through the yard to get to the dojo. She was going to practice her martial arts. She walked into the dojo and saw Ranma there. She couldn't see what he was doing but it looked weird.

She walked up behind him to see what he was doing. He was hunched over her cement blocks putting something on them.

He turned around when he heard a creaking sound coming from behind him. "What are you doing here? It's supposed to be a surprise," he shouted.

"What's supposed to be a surprise? I didn't know about anything," she shouted back. He looked at her and shook his head.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but now it's ruined. I don't care anymore. I don't know why I was doing this for an un-cute tomboy like you but I did, happy now," he stormed off and went to his room.

Akane looked at what he was doing and her breath caught. 'Wow, that's beautiful.' On her cement blocks was a ring in a black box with a note that said, "Akane, I know we are being forced to marry but we are going to get married all the same. I thought we should do it proper so I got this for you. I don't want to say this, but will you marry me? Ranma"

She was so shocked that he had gotten her a ring that she just sat there for a full ten minutes before she could move. She then picked up the ring and note and took the ring up and put it on her dresser. She put the note in her special box.

**End Flashback:. **

Akane decided that once she got home she would surprise Ranma with some thing. 'But what?' she thought to herself. 'I got it!' She walked faster and sort of ran home. She walked into the living room and saw her dad and he said, "You're late. Everyone is already visiting china."

"What," Ranma yelled and ran into the next room. His eyes practically popped out of his head. There was everyone sitting around the guy that judged the show.

"Ranma, this is china," Genma said. Ranma slowly fell to the floor and just laid there.

'Well, now is the perfect time to start that surprise and she left the room and headed to her own room to work on it.

**That is the end of the chappie and I left you at a minor cliffie. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and I am sorry this is so short but I have been busy with school work and just a bad fase in my life. I will try to update soon and next chapter: Ranma's surprise. **

**Amber**


End file.
